


i lose my mind amongst your things

by FictitiousFanatisch



Series: your eyes have their silence; larry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Closeted Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gags, Harry in Panties, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, americanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/FictitiousFanatisch
Summary: AU | Harry is Louis's former student. He's also Louis's baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on [wattpad](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/hDlkWbWbHx) as a fem!harry one shot, but i took out the feminization tag because who tf cares if boys wear lingerie, it's 2016! also for reference, the legal age of consent in the US is eighteen. please leave feedback! i read all your comments and appreciate constructive criticism. i hope you enjoy (:
> 
> title taken from 'swim' by fickle friends

 

 

The cool water ripples gently around his skin, tiny droplets racing over his shoulder blades and down the dip of his collarbones as he wades through the pool beneath the besm of the sun. It has been unusually hot the past couple of days, and while Harry is somewhat glad the summer cold front has finally subsided, he can't deny how uncomfortable the heat is. He turns to float on his back with his arms outstretched upon the undulating waves, squinting at the piercing solar rays through his shades.

"Coming in soon? You've got to be as wrinkly as a raisin by now," Louis hollers, passing through the sliding glass door with great reluctance to step out into the blazing midday.

"More like as burnt as your pancakes this morning," Harry bites back in response, pushing his arms forward and backwards in the water. He hears the older man snort to himself, cursing as he emerges from the house and pads barefoot across the stone patio.

"Okay, fine. They were pretty blackened. But I warned you I'm not a very good cook," Louis approaches the shallow end of the pool, slipping his legs in over the edge. Harry had spent the night last night and was planning to go home later this evening. He didn't want to think about this weekend coming to an end, was enjoying himself far too much with his boyfriend. He only got to see Louis a few times a week due to his summer working schedule.

Since graduation he decided he hadn't wanted to go to a traditional university— much to his mother's shock— and it may or may not have had something to do with a certain blue-eyed school teacher. Harry couldn't imagine leaving for four years, only seeing Louis once every few months for holidays and spring breaks. He would go mad without the older man's sweet touch for so long.

Harry peers at him over the rim of his sunglasses, ruminating in the comfortable silence for a beat before paddling over to his lover. He settles himself between Louis's legs, smiling sweetly as he pushes the frames up to rest at the top of his head.

"Hi," the boy murmurs, folding his arms over the tops of Louis's thighs. The man outstretches his hand and cradles the back of Harry's head, threading his fingers through the soft brown locks. Harry purrs contentedly, his eyes fluttering shut as he nudges back into Louis's touch.

"Sleepy?" The older man wonders, his thumb tracing the nape of Harry's neck. The boy shakes his head slowly.

"You sure? You've been out here for a while. You can take a quick nap if you want. And I was thinking..." Louis hums, smoothing a wet curl behind the boy's ear. Harry licks his lip with intrigue.

"... maybe later, we could play,"

Harry feels a tingle of excitement settle in the pit of his stomach at those words. He gently sinks his teeth against his bottom lip, eyes twinkling in affirmation. Louis always knows just what to say to make his inhibitions weak. The older man has been graciously tending to his sexual needs since the two first met last year, when Louis began teaching at Harry's high school. Harry was sure to be a stellar student the moment he met him on the first day, shaking Mr. Tomlinson's hand before stumbling toward his assigned seat, his firm touch still lingering on the boy's clammy skin. Louis was not only an excellent social studies teacher that year, but a sweet man with a hilarious sense of humor, a great smile and an even greater ass.

Harry never found himself daydreaming under Louis's instruction, never made class disruptions or forgot to turn in his homework, in fear of disappointing him. Harry tried not to dwell on the endearing looks his teacher would spare him when he raised his hand and wasn't called on, the friendly little notes Mr. Tomlinson would leave for him on the last page of his graded study guide nor the gentle brush of their fingers as he gave Harry a fresh handout. Harry resorted to telling himself that it was only a crush, a fruitless infatuation – and for all of first semester he concealed his feelings for the older man, convinced someone of his beauty was probably already engaged in a relationship.

Sometime just after winter break Harry found himself slipping into Louis's office after school, seeking assistance for a few questions on the most recent study guide. Mr. Tomlinson had ushered him around his desk and the boy couldn't help watching his instructor's mouth as he explained how to develop his answers while including examples from the text, using the tip of his pen to underline the important aspects of the question. Harry swallowed hard when Louis glanced up at him, both noticing the minuscule amount of distance between their breathing forms. Harry bit his lip hesitantly and took a deep, concentrated breath before taking the plunge, leaning in and kissing his history teacher. Louis had unsurprisingly kissed back with enthusiasm, grappling and wrinkling the collar of Harry's sweater as he drew him closer.

The months passed tumultuously, with them sneaking around behind classroom doors and faculty members to get their fill of each other. Louis offered Harry rides home after school on Fridays—which often resulted in heady make out sessions in the car parked just down the block from Harry's house. On Sunday nights when Louis was too busy grading papers and editing notes for his following class, Harry would talk to him on the phone, sometimes touching himself as Louis whispered filth into his ear. Louis tended to Harry during the week when he was plagued with desperation after school, barring the door, shoving his joggers down to his knees, and bending his torso over his desk. Over this period of time, Louis learned how to stimulate Harry's body, how to get him wet with only a few hoarse words, how to make him come with several scant touches. The both of them also experimented a lot, searching for new ways to keep their sex life interesting. Harry was a very kinky boy, never prude and hardly scared to try anything out of the ordinary.

It was difficult that they had to see each other every day but could only touch one another once every week. It was simultaneously the best and worst relationship Harry ever had because while the sex was life-changing, the boy yearned to share his involvement with Louis with his friends and family. Louis had just turned twenty-seven and no matter how thin the age gap lied, Harry had to accept the fact that their sexual and romantic relations were considered illegal until his birthday the following year. Towards the end of that school year Louis had expressed his desire to get a job at another school, so Harry could graduate with his classmates and still see his boyfriend outside of class. The last thing Louis had wanted was to split them up, but for the safety of their relationship and the security of Louis's occupation, Harry reluctantly agreed it was the best course of action.

They hide their relationship even now; Harry's mother doesn't know he's dating a nearly thirty year old man who used to teach him social studies, and up until recently he's had no intention of sharing it with her. But when Louis looks at him the way he is now - those eyes tender, blue irises devoured by a devilish dark as his lower lip twitches up into a smirk - Harry knows this man is the diamond among stones, the one he's meant to be with for a very long time.

"I'd like that," Harry whispers. Louis tuts softly, running his thumb along the bow of Harry's upper lip.

"Gonna be good?" Louis knocks his head to the side, sliding a forefinger under the boy's chin to raise his gaze. Harry's Adam's apple dips, slowly resurfacing.

"Yes, Daddy,"

 

╳╳╳

 

Harry's knees are aching under his weight, thigh muscles spasming in discomfort. His wrists are bound in padded cuffs and sit low on the small of his back, breaths shallow through his nose to compensate for the pink ball gag nestled between his lips. His jaw is sore. He isn't sure how much time has elapsed since Louis left him to take a shower. He can't see the clock on the nightstand in this position and though he's sure Louis wouldn't notice if he moved just an inch to see it, he wants to be obedient; he's always aiming to please Louis even when he's not around. He just wishes the older man would hurry up already. 

Another steady trail of saliva drips down his chin, seeping into the strategically placed towel beneath his cheek. He rolls his shoulders a bit to get the blood flowing through his arms; the shifted angle nudges the plug right against his sweet spot and he can't help but release a garbled moan, loose strands of his hair curling against his glistening forehead. He's positively exhausted, perspiring under the expectation of staying perfectly still. It feels like he _should_ easily be able to do this after so much practice, but it never ceases to confound him with difficulty each and every time.

He's been waiting for nearly forty minutes when Louis finally reemerges from the bathroom, a thick, heady mist following in his wake. Harry quivers in anticipation as the gust of cool air hits the back of his thighs. Louis doesn't come over to him right away, still orchestrating his show of authority and control - which is essentially what all of this is about. He feigns nonchalance as he hums to himself, finding a fresh pair of briefs from his dresser drawer, meandering toward the window, checking his phone, perhaps– all the while thoroughly neglecting the whimpering heap of boy on the far side of his room. Harry inhales slowly, his fingers curling into frustrated fists at the base of his spine.

Louis manages to stall with mundane tasks for another five minutes before Harry hears the soft footfalls of his lover approaching, moving around the bed frame, kneeling behind Harry and settling a hand along the dip of his vertebrae.

"How's my Baby boy," Louis coos, moving his hands to caress the younger boy's soft sides. Harry whimpers in response, knowing he can't really verbalize much else in his current state. His cock strains heavily against his stomach, precome dribbling into the front of his roseate panties and _surely_ it's enough to indicate how he's feeling.

"'Waited so patiently..." he murmurs, teasing his lips along the back of Harry's smooth, hairless thigh. The boy's sensitive skin prickles in response, all of his apparent patience thoroughly exhausted after waiting so long. Louis dusts his fingertips over the swell of Harry's bum through his soft silken panties, his hot breath cruelly hovering the boy's tailbone.

 _'Please please please_ ,' Harry's mind desperately chants. His bones are trembling, chest burning and his cock throbbing helplessly. He moves his hips back just an inch, hoping to catch Louis's pity but he only receives a sharp slap on his right cheek, effectively stilling his efforts.

"'Said you'd be good, Darling. Don't go and ruin it now," Louis sweetly admonishes and similarly to when Harry was his student he doesn't mind being instructed by Louis, getting told off when he's been bad and exhausting all of his energy to make it up to the older man. Harry thinks that's the reason this works so well between them.

"I want you on the bed, Harry," Louis speaks with clarity then, skating his steady hands over the backs of the boy's thighs. Harry raises his head only the fraction he's able to to signify his understanding before Louis is stepping away. Harry gradually rises to his feet, wary of the blood as it slowly flows back into his precarious legs. He walks toward the bed, his knees hitting the edge of the frame before he turns to Louis, awaiting further direction. Louis grapples the keys from the night table, sweetly caresses Harry's tense shoulders before shoving his front down to bend him at a ninety degree angle. Louis then unlocks the handcuffs, relieving Harry's chafed wrists with the pads of his thumbs.

Harry's cheek is pushed against the mattress, the cool press of the linen soothing his sweat slick temples as Louis cups the round of his thigh, gently squeezing the flesh. The older man doesn't speak as he moves one hand up to separate the cleft of Harry's bum, thumbing over the base of his plug. Harry hears his sharp intake of breath, prideful in Louis's audible response.

"On your back," the older man commands, ushering the boy toward the headboard so he can secure Harry's hands back into the cuffs. He loops the short chain through the rod in his steel headboard, tightening the clasps once again as Harry settles on top of the sheets, eyes glassy with unshed tears, soft, red lips stretched around the gag.

Louis smiles, and for a brief moment Harry takes in his appearance. He's got that power thrumming in his veins beneath his aureate skin, infernos sparkling in his eyes, the same stoic cut of his jaw, the familiar pull of his upper lip. Harry's cock twitches when Louis reaches out, rubbing his knuckles against the boy's lower stomach. His touch is so close, so unbearably near yet agonizingly far from where Harry _needs_ it. His tendons jump pathetically, heeding all forces of good and evil to take pity on him.

"Shh, just relax," Louis tells him, tracing the elastic of Harry's panties. They sit low on his hips, the pink tip of his cock pushing out against his belly, drooling onto his skin. Harry whines softly, rattling his cuffs and effectively calling Louis's attention to the gag in his mouth. He receives a hard, cursory glare from his partner.

"Be good for me and I'll take it out,"

Harry sighs, nostrils flaring. Louis continues to run his fingers scantly over the ridges of Harry's abdomen, moves a little closer to attach his lips to one of the boy's nipples. Harry stays silent, watching avidly as the older man moves across to the other one, this time skating his teeth across the tender bud. As Louis pulls away the air cools his saliva and Harry's nipples harden.

"So pretty in your panties, Baby. 'Wish I could always keep you like this," Louis's breath tickles the side of Harry's neck, the damp tips of his hair fanning out against his forehead. Harry closes his eyes, swallowing down all the needy noises he wishes he could expel.

Louis moves to sit on Harry's thighs, smoothing his hands down the boy's sides as he leans in to level his lips with the curve of Harry's cock, straining the fabric of his panties. Harry stares in despair because he knows Louis's wicked tantalizing is going to be the death of him. He mouths over the front of the thin material, tonguing at the leaking head. Louis suckles gently, running his thumb up and down the shaft. The blood rushes to Harry's face, his fingers twitching with an indescribable, compulsory urge.

Louis kisses the jut of his hips, hooking his index fingers under the fabric to gently tug them down the boy's legs. He settles them on Harry's upper thighs, dipping in again to mouth at his cock.

"Gonna take care of you. Daddy always looks after his Baby, doesn't he?" he mumbles as he starts sucking along Harry's shaft, moving up under the head. Harry moans softly in the back of his throat, his chest rising in a sharp breath. He's trying so hard to be good and he knows Louis will see that — but he can't help the feeling of disappointment that he's broken the silence. He wonders briefly if one day Louis won't let it slide — will maybe tug him over his knee and spank him until he's learned how to be quiet, how to listen and do as he's told. The thought of all the uncharted possibilities sends another strong shrill of excitement through his body.

"My good boy," Louis inhales, furling his fingers around Harry's erection, digging his tongue into the sensitive underside, twisting his fist. Harry shudders at the sensation, his cock blurting out another bead of slick. He's so wet and it's amorous, the way his body becomes enslaved to the ministrations of his partner.

Another minute of that has Louis slipping his hand under Harry's head, unclasping the gag and letting it fall to the bed. Harry swallows gratefully, working his jaw. He can feel the uncomfortable pull of spit drying on his skin but he doesn't utter a single complaint, the entirety of his attention honed on the way Louis is tugging him sharply on the upstroke, teasing the wet tip before shucking back down to the base once more. The feeling paired with the press of the plug against his prostate is surely enough to make him come, but he doesn't want to ruin his pleasure before Louis is inside of him so he remains calm, focuses on keeping himself in control of his body.

" _Daddy_ ," Harry breathes in hard, sharp pants, body twisting blissfully against the mattress as Louis wraps his mouth around him once more. The older man sinks slowly, swirling his tongue with practiced ease as he reaches up to flick and roll Harry's nipples.

"Missed your beautiful voice," Louis preens, scraping his lips across Harry's taut stomach muscles, his palm drawing cruel circles into the crown of his cock. Harry's exhale comes out short yet strong, his eyelids twitching involuntarily.

"Please Lou, I'm - _fuck_ , I _need_ you," Harry pleads, humiliation coloring his cheeks and traveling down his chest. Never before had he felt so utterly invalid until he began playing these scenes with Louis, accepting his pleasurable punishments and bathing in the potency of his praise. Harry sometimes feels so overwhelmed with Louis's affections that he slips into an unknown state of mind, feeling like his body is trapped underwater while his mind frantically grasps for some semblance of reality. The boy has only experienced it a few times, those nights Louis pushes his limits to see just how much he can take before he breaks. It's terrifying sometimes - but he can't deny the best sex happens in those ominous unknowns.

"God, you're so pretty, Baby. Love having you like this - all tied up and desperate for your Daddy to give you what you need," Louis moans, trailing kisses across Harry's pelvic protrusions. Harry whines innocently, his head falling weakly against the pillows. Louis smirks, slipping off of Harry's thighs with one final squeeze to the boy's length before fetching a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. Harry's thighs jitter anxiously as Louis brings his panties down his legs and off his feet, tossing them aside.

"Lift your legs for me, Sweetheart," Louis requests. The boy bends his knees, planting his feet on the mattress. Then Louis gently presses them up a little farther, peering at the boy through his legs until Harry finally gets the message and folds them above his stomach, unable to hold them as his hands are immobilized. He watches Louis's eyes as they travel down his body, the way his throat moves and his hand goes down to cup the bulge beneath the fabric of his boxers, giving a feeble squeeze. Louis moves a pair of knuckles over Harry's perineum, gaze devouring the base of the black plug as it quivers ever so slightly in the boy's body.

"Take a breath for me. Good..." Louis hums as Harry obeys, his hole tightening nervously around the girth of the plug. The older man soothes the back of Harry's thigh, hoping to mollify him before trying to remove the thickness of the toy. The last thing either of them want is for this to hurt.

"Ready? Push a bit,"

The boy gnaws his bottom lip as Louis's fingers come around the base of the plug, one hand steadying his thigh while the other studiously twists it from side to side, loosening its tight grasp. He stares at the concentration of Louis's brow, hands clenching into fists above his head. Harry's body doesn't seem to want to let it go, his channel sucking the girth of the plastic so tightly as the older man attempts to tug it out. Inch by inch, eventually it starts to give- Harry feels it. It's not necessarily an unpleasant drag; it had only been inside of him for an hour at most and Louis had prepared him well, used plenty of lube. The widest portion of the toy stretches his rim, the tip slipping out of him before Louis is disappearing from between Harry's hips, resting the plug safely on the bedside table.

"Good?" Louis raises a brow, running his hands over Harry's thighs, digging his thumbs into the pressure points behind Harry's knees.

"Yeah," The boy mumbles, his senses fuzzing a bit, blood pulsating in his head. He hears the snap of Louis uncapping the bottle of lube, feels one of his hands move lower to circle his hole.

"What's your color, Baby?" Louis says, his voice laced with a formidable austerity.

"Green," Harry is glad they came up with this color system because right now he doesn't think he could process a response to anything more complicated. His mind is teetering on the edge of something else - the pleasure he knows he's about to feel is enough to have his resolve crumbling, his breaths quickening and his bones melting beneath his skin. He has his eyes closed now, overcome with anxious anticipation and without even a warning he can feel the tip of Louis's slick cock gliding along the cleft of his bum.

"Been so good, Darling. You've earned it," Louis says as he slides his shoulders under Harry's knees, using one hand to steady his cock at Harry's opening while the other wraps around Harry's engorged erection, poking up against his tummy.

Harry stares up at Louis with hooded eyes, biting his lip as the older man starts pressing in, the swollen head just slipping past his rim. Louis strokes him slowly, tearing his attention away from the stretch and back to the pleasure blooming in his stomach, tingling along the nerve endings at the base of his spine. With Louis he always feels one pull away from orgasm and that's what keeps this feeling so unbearably intense.

He pulls at his cuffs as Louis squeezes his fist around him, pumping slowly. He's dripping uncontrollably, his spine bending unnaturally as he tries to writhe away from Louis's touch. He doesn't want to lose this feeling too quickly, doesn't want to miss out on how much more amazing it can feel. Then Louis is fully sheathed around him, his hips rotating slowly to help him adjust to the intrusion. The boy feels a tear slide down the inner corner of his cheek, vision blearing around this  unfathomable euphoria.

Louis lightly kisses his knee, humming soothingly as he pulls out just a bit, fucking in right at the perfect angle to make Harry's body jolt. The boy's lips drop open around a silent scream, his muscles constricting because he doesn't want to come yet but he's so _so fucking close_ and isn't sure how long he can hold out for.

"I'm... I'm —" Harry stammers, hoping to convey his urgency to Louis. The older man seems to understand well enough and slides the loop of his fingers down to the base of Harry's cock, tightening his grip. Harry whimpers as his orgasm is abated, some gentle tug in his chest reminding him it will be ten times as powerful if he holds out until later.

Louis then starts a slow, steady pace, his hips rolling in with careful, calculated motions. He stimulates the boy's spot with each thrust, his fingers still strongly grappling the base of him. A bead of sweat drips down Harry's temple, his lips parting in pleasure. His tummy quivers as Louis moves inside of him, the soft beat of skin against skin filling the hazy aura.

"'Know you love this, Baby," Louis breathes, leaning in to mouth along the column of his throat. The boy chokes on a gasp as Louis's cock slides along his prostate, pulls out, then fucks back in hard.

" _God_ , Daddy—" Harry groans, wishing he could reach out and touch Louis, cup the back of his neck, draw him in close and never let him go. His hips ache with every movement Louis makes underneath his thighs, his heels scraping down the older man's back when he leans in to suck under his jaw.

"Always feel so fucking good around me Babe... no matter how many times you take me you always feel so _amazing_ —" Harry doesn't hear the rest, his chortled moan cutting off Louis's precious sentiments.

Louis speeds the pitch of his hips just a bit toward the end of each, jamming the head of his cock along Harry's sweet spot and making the boy see static patterns on the ceiling. Harry cries desperately, yanking his wrists against his bounds because he can't _take_ this sweet torture. He's trembling with the effort of staving off another close call, his toes curling against Louis's back and his spine pushing up into Louis's chest. Louis whispers filth against the shell of his ear, tweaking one of his reddened nipples before pulling out and fucking back in and all of Harry's senses are completely overloaded.

"You're body is so sweet," Louis murmurs, nipping the edge of Harry's jaw. Harry breathes out harshly, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms.

"Does it make you wet, Baby? Knowing your Daddy's good boy?"

"F-fuck me," Harry breathlessly begs as Louis's lips trail up to his chin, finally reaching the corner of his mouth. The older man captures Harry's mouth in a rough, ruthless kiss, slipping his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips until the younger parts them. Louis's tongue soothes along the flat of his own, the tip curling up to tickle the roof and flick out against his molars.

"Thought I was doing that already," The older man breaks the scene to tease, sliding a hand under Harry's head to lift the angle of their kiss.

" _Uh_ – harder, then," Harry compliantly amends, his eyelashes flittering against his cheekbones. He actually lives for this feeling - the sensation of their hot, slick bodies moving together so intimately, the vibrations of Louis's voice inciting shivers across his skin, the way Louis forcibly parts his lips with his strong jaw, leaving Harry no choice but to accept the taste of his tongue. It's the purest form of ecstasy, an invaluable set of unmatchable sensations that Harry wishes he could forever undergo.

"My pretty little Baby... Is Daddy making you feel good? Is he doing it how you like?" Louis wonders against the bow of Harry's lip. Harry's brows knit together, the pull in his belly gradually increasing, becoming more and more impossible to ignore. He thinks about how good it feels, how lovely Louis's voice is in his ear, putting words to these indescribable feelings. He thinks about how much he loves the man above him, how much he needs his devotion to define his very existence. He knows he wants that - wants to be able to claim Louis as his own in the open, not just as this dirty little secret he hides along with his sex toys. No one else has ever taken the time to learn Harry's body, to dedicate so much to Harry's pleasure and he can't just ignore that fact. Louis deserves so much more from him.

" _Oh_ , fuck _– yeah_ ," Harry gasps, his eyelids wavering against his own volition. He can feel his peak washing over him, the steady palpations of Louis's hips against him, Louis's cock pulsating deep inside of him, sliding tersely along his smooth walls and it's all so electrifying. Louis's hand cups his throat, staring down in awe of his hastening breaths as he thumbs over his tremulous Adam's apple.

"Think you can come like this? Just from this..." Louis whispers, his fringe delicately dusting his long lashes. Harry looks up at him, unsure of how to respond. He's almost confident he could if Louis keeps this up, but he doesn't want to say yes and have to break his promise.

"Come on, Baby. 'Know you can come for Daddy," Louis encourages, attaching his teeth to Harry's pulse point. Harry's breaths become sporadic, skin sweltering beneath Louis's rigid form. He focuses on the many merciless sensations peeling across his quaking physique, his body curtailing, blood running cold as the climax builds in his pelvis.

" _Ohh_ , I'm gonna– _Daddy_ , I'm —"

"Go ahead, Baby. Come for me," Louis assuages the last of his aversions, flicking his loose fringe out of his eyes, tracing the pad of his thumb over Harry's glossy lower lip. And with that Harry's spine arches like a bowstring, wrists wrenching in the restraints as his orgasm violently tears through his body. The heat completely encompasses him, rendering him immobile as the tremors wrack his bones. The boy cries out, his voice breaking weakly as he comes across his belly, two long streams of semen splashing between their forms.

Harry's chest moves erratically, muscles contracting with the fleeting aftershocks. Louis moans hotly into his mouth, his hips rolling in even faster with the urge to reach his own peak. Harry lays there trembling with hypersensitivity, watching Louis move, appreciating the dip of his hips with every thrust, the intermittent puffs of his chest, the way little grunts form in the back of his throat. He curls his lips tiredly, his eyes raking down his boyfriend's body. Another few moments pass and Louis is slumping forward, shoulders shaking, hips stilling as he comes. He groans softly, voice muffled in Harry's chest as he fills the condom.

"Love you so fucking much," Harry slurs, a few elated tears streaming down his face and cooling his ruddy cheeks. The older man pulls out solicitously after a long moment, holding his thumb beside Harry's reddened rim.

"I love you too, Babe. Alright?" Louis tenderly inquires, as he moves out from under Harry's knees, letting them fall against the mattress. He peels the condom from his dick and ties off the end, tossing it into the bin beside the bed. Louis then retrieves the keys from the night table, using them to release Harry's hands from their holds at the headboard. Louis leaves the cuffs there, tossing the keys back onto the bedside table before kneeling back onto the bed. Harry blearily smiles at him, sniffling. The older man carefully caresses his arms, cupping his hands and kissing his wrists apologetically.

"Good? Too much?" Louis gauges as he settles into Harry's embrace, kissing his cheek.

"'Was good," Harry hardly answers.

"'Guess I fucked all the energy out of you, huh," Louis chuckles to himself. Harry huffs a weak laugh, tugging Louis up by the back of his bicep.

"No," Harry denies, though he knows he can barely feel his legs and his eyes are fighting to stay open.

"It's okay, Love, you can rest. _Daddy_ will clean you up," Louis tantalizes, pinching Harry's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger before sliding out of the boy's hold, padding toward the ensuite bathroom. Harry sighs, rubbing an idle hand over his chest.

He's still living at home, enrolled in a two-year university and due to attend this fall, but he wonders if he'll be able to move in with Louis some day, no longer fearing the judgements of his friends and family. They're about ten years apart, but Harry doubts any age gap could lessen the adoration he feels for his former teacher. And he knows things aren't meant to be perfect on this earth, and that all relationships have their challenges but sometimes in the hazy afterglow Harry can sense the promise of forever lurking beneath the surface. Though he can't swim he's willing to dive in deep and drown a thousand times if it means he'll have it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **thanks for reading !**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _please leave a comment and/or kudos to let me know what you thought._


End file.
